Trials Before Friendship
by juman1994
Summary: A friendship fic of young Gai and Kakashi and how there rivalry came to be. Also features Genma and Asuma as kids.
1. A Bad Day and 1st Impressions

"You're wrong yet again Gai" Yura sensei sighed "You should pay more attention to my lectures"

Gai simply nodded ashamed by his teacher's scolding. It's not his fault he doesn't retain information very well. His father said that he will learn to eventually but at this rate Gai doubted he'll become a ninja

"I don't understand why they let him attend the academy" a kid in the back whispered yet Gai still heard their conversation

"I know, the only thing he does now is taijutsu and his is slightly above average, nothing too special"

"Who knows" the other shrugged as they listened to Yura sensei once more

The bell finally rang and everybody dashed outside to enjoy recess. Like usual, he sat under a tree by himself and ate the sandwich his mother always made for him on mornings.

After finishing his sandwich he felt like playing soccer with a bunch of boys and approached hesitantly

"Ummm.. you guys.. can I join?" he asked feebly

"Sorry the teams are evened out" a kid said not sounding sorry at all "Maybe next time"

"Or in a few years" another laughed and they went back to playing. Gai felt he wanted to cry, the days are becoming worse and kids are beginning to bully him more frequently. He sat down on the swing wishing that he has at least one friend and trying to contain his tears

The bell rang again disrupting everyone's fun and all the kids ran back inside.

"Alright now we're going to practice our henge justu!" Yura noted "Form a line"

"_WHY? Can this day get any worse!" Gai panicked as he started to get up_

"Why bother, bowl cut?" a kid mocked him and pushed him back down "You'll just waste everybody's time"

His friends laughed along with him as they joined the line. Once everyone, including Gai, formed a line they began transforming into Yura sensei.

"_Yosh, it's almost my turn. I won't fail this time! I'll make tousan (father) proud when he comes back from his mission today"_

"Henge!" Gai shouted, smoke formed, yet Gai hadn't changed a bit. Everybody burst out laughing while Yura sensei sighed in defeat.

Gai felt overwhelmed and ran away from them

"Wait! Gai come back!" Yura sensei called to no avail

Gai ran through the corridors, out the gate and away from the village, tears running down his face.

_Why! I train harder than any of them but no matter what I do it never works! I hate them all! I'll never become a ninja and I'll disappoint mom and dad. I hate myself! _

He found himself on a hill overlooking the village and sat himself down at the ledge. The Hokage monument stood in all its glory while quiet dominated the surroundings.

"Oi! You're sitting in my place" a voice laced with energy said

Gai turned around to face the intruder and was shocked to find a kid around two or three years younger than him with white hair!

"I don't see your name written here" Gai retored. Everyone in school bullies him and he won't let a shrimp with a smug smirk planted on his face do the same.

"No need to be so feisty!" the kid smiled widely "My name is Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you" and he stuck out his hand

Gai hesitantly reached out for the hand and shook it "Ummm.. I'm Maito Gai"

"I heard of you!" the kid shouted as if he knew some big secret "You don't anything but taijutsu, right?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Gai muttered and turned away

"Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing" Kakashi said his voice a bit worried "I read about some ninja who can't do anything but taijutsu"

"You cannot become a ninja without ninjutsu" Gai said stressing on ninjutsu "That's why it's called NINjutsu"

"Of course you can't with the attitude you have" Kakashi smirked "You need to work hard before you can become one"

"How old are you again?" Gai asked

"I never said but I'm four" he smiled again

"So you don't know anything" Gai muttered

"I told you I read about them!" Kakashi yelled "Books in the library don't lie!" he was tired of people saying he doesn't know anything because he's young

"I don't think that you can read" Gai laughed

"You know what," Kakashi said as he turned away "I'm not going to sit here to be bullied by you. You looked sad and I wanted to cheer you up but you can stay sad for all I care" and he started to descend from the hill.

_I'm such an idiot! I get annoyed at people making fun of me all the time and now I do the same to a kid. Better get home anyway, maybe dad's already back_

"Hey my little man" My father smiled as I came in a swallowed me up in a hug "How was your youthful day today?"

"I wasn't able to make a henge yet again!" Gai screamed

"You'll get there honey don't worry" his mother comforted him "Now let's eat dinner"

"How was your mission, tousan?" Gai asked excitedly as he sat down in front of his dad and next to his mom

"Great!" his father smiled "I even got to work with the White Fang!"

"Oh really" his mother exclaimed surprised

"Who's that? Who's that?" Gai asked jumping up and down

"He's as strong as the legendary senin, Gai"his father smiled

"Amazing!" Gai shouted "I hope I'll become a ninja soon so I can prove how strong I am. That is if they'll let me graduate"

"I'm sure they will sweety" his mother smiled and his father nodded

"So was Sakumo sama as strong as they say?" his mother asked

"He sure was" his father smiled "And did you hear his son is joining the academy soon, he'll actually be in your class Gai"

"Already!" his mother exclaimed "Isn't he a bit young? What is he five?"

"Four" his father laughed "he did the entrance test and got every question right! What a kid huh?"

"Kid's like him don't come very often I agree" his mother smiled "He'll become a great asset to Konoha when he grows up"

"What's his name?" Gai asked curious

"Kakashi" his father smiled

Gai's eyes widened a fraction. Great, he just bullied the Legendary White Fang's son, how could have been so stupid. But maybe kid's will start bullying him instead of me. No no that's mean, I am a good person full of youth I can't let such ideas run through me, But still…. NO!

"You alright honey?" his mother asked

"Ya I'm just tired and I'm going to bed" Gai stated and went upstairs. His room was painted green and white and he had posters of ninjas all over the walls. His room was a mess like usual and his mom refuses to clean it saying that if he's ready to train as a ninja then he can clean his room.

"I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be awful" Gai muttered as he finally fell asleep


	2. Enter: The New Student

"Good morning everyone!" Yura sensei greeted happily "Today we have a new student joining our class, he may be young but he has every right to be in this class just like each and every one of you"

"Except Gai" a girl said loud enough for him to hear and laughed when he glared at her

"My name is Kakashi" he said. He was wearing white shorts and a black sweater with a white wolf whose tail extends to the back and plain black ninja sandals. He was also wearing a bandana that more or less covered the white hair stick from underneath

"Welcome to the class, Kakashi kun" Yura sensei smiled "Sit wherever is open so we can start our lecture on measuring projectile motion"

Kakashi nodded and scurried to a chair in the far back right in front of Gai, sitting next a kid who also wore a bandana and was chewing on a stick.

"My name is Genma" he introduced "This here is Asuma"

"Nice to meet you" Kakashi smiled

"So did you really do so well on the entrance test to end up in this class?" Genma asked

"Tousan said I answered every question correctly" Kakashi smiled with pride "He's the one that trains me"

"You guys we are in a class" Yura sensei interrupted their conversation "I know you're exicted to meet our newest student but wait for recess, okay?" and he turned back to the blackboard

"Now who can calculate when the kunai will reach the ground with this information?" he asked as he finished writing the question on the board

Some hands went up and Yura sensei called on someone. The kid went up to the board but before he could even reach Kakashi muttered "8.32 seconds"

"What are you guessing?" Genma asked as his classmate, Toshiro, started to do the calculations

"It's the answer" Kakashi stated "8.32 seconds"

"Of course it is" Asuma chuckled

"7.45 seconds sensei" answered Toshiro

"8.32 huh?" Genma asked sarcastically

"Almost but not quite" Yura said "Anybody know the answer?"

"8.32 seconds" Asuma said trying his luck and fooling around a bit

"Nice work, Asuma!" Yura sensei smiled

"Actually it was Kakashi's answer" Asuma said not wanting to take credit for something he didn't do

"Is that so, Kakashi?" Yura asked

Kakashi nodded hesitantly not wanting to garner any attention like that. He was tired of people looking at him like a freak. To his surprise some of his class mates praised him while others were put off.

"Can you show us how?" Yura asked kindly

Kakashi shook his head no "Umm… I.."

"No need to be shy" Genma laughed and pushed him down "Show us!"

Kakashi did just that and to Yura's amazement he used chunin leveled methods to come about his answer and rather quickly. This kid might have something more than anybody anticipated

The bell rang as Kakashi finished his explanation indicating that recess was about to begin

"Oi Kakashi, come with us" Genma smiled as he put his arm around Kakashi and dragged him away.

Gai was shocked, the kid was very smart and can obviously read. When he went outside he saw Kakashi surrounded by a couple of girls cooing over him and how cute he was.

"We're gonna play soccer!" stated Toshiro

"Ya let's" Genma nodded, clearly the most popular of the class "Kakashi, you're on my team"

"The kid may be good when it comes to the books, Genma" Roki said "But he might have bad fitness"

Kakashi wanted to retort but Genma beat him "Don't worry, he's going to play goalie"

Gai was furious, they never let him play saying how the teams are set yet here they just let Kakashi join. He hoped the kid would miss every single shot at the net

"All you have to do" Genma told him as everybody took their positions "Is stop the ball from coming into the net. You can use your hands since your goalie but not in any other position. You can also use chakra to make your kick strong and stuff since we're going to become ninja its good training. Think you're up to it?"

"I won't let any ball pass" Kakahsi said with determination

"We'll see about that" Genma laughed as he went on forward "Let's start"

The game only started for two minutes and somebody was already running up to Kakashi. Kakashi braced himself and focused as the kid approached kicking the ball towards the left corner of the net. Kakashi concentrated chakra to his feet and jumped grabbing the ball and landing gracefully on his feet.

"Not bad!" the defense complimented "Kick it to the middle to one of your teammates"

Kakashi did just that and his skills never deteriorated, only one goal managed to get through him and the score was 3-1 in their favor in the end. Kakashi was proud of himself and was happy, especially when people patted him on the back and smiled encouragingly, it was turning out to be a good day.

Gai was not happy, he couldn't believe that a shrimp like Kakashi could be that good. He was a freak that was for sure. He couldn't wait for a taijutsu match with the kid.

"Next time you can play on the field and try scoring a couple of goals." Genma said as they took their seats

"Now we're going to practice the bunshin jutsu" Yura announced " I'll call your name one at a time so things don't get crowded"

The class went up one by one and most kids managed to make three bunshin. Genma managed to make five and Asuma four. Kakashi was going to only make three although he could make more, he didn't want to much attention like that. He wanted to be treated like an ordinary boy. In all his other classes, he was so good that he kept moving up yet the other kids started to hate him and some fear him. He didn't want to be bullied because he was good again.

"Gai!" Yura called

"Ready to see a loser at work" someone snickered

"He can't do anything but taijutsu" Genma told him "It's best for you to just avoid him."

As to be expected nothing happened and everybody laughed.

Gai tightened his hands into fists and started to shake a bit. "Shut up! One day I'll become an elite ninja, just wait!"

That only made everybody laugh harder, however, to Gai's shock Kakashi stayed silent not even smiling. He bullied him, it's only natural for Kakashi to bully him back.

The day ended and the kids began to fill out

"Hey Kakashi, want to join us at the creek?" Asuma asked.

"I have to go home," Kakashi said "But I'll ask dad if I can go with you guys tomorrow or whenever"

"Sounds great" Asuma nodded "See ya later" and they all left leaving Kakashi in the Academy. Kakahi had a couple of minutes before his dad was expecting him home, he wanted to practice throwing some kunai so he went out back.

He found Gai practicing the henge jutsu and failing miserably. Time and time again, Gai kept repeating the process never stopping.

"You're doing it wrong" Kakashi stated as he revealed himself "You're wasting too much chakra and that is causing your jutsu to be unstable"

"Oh… Thank you" Gai muttered and tried again with no success

"Maybe you just can't do ninjutsu, what's wrong with that?" Kakashi asked

"I told you, you need ninjutsu to be a ninja" Gai said

"And I told you I read of some ninja who only do taijutsu" Kakashi retorted "I think I proved to you that I can read"

"Why are you helping me?" Gai asked

"Do you want my help or not" Kakashi evaded the question "Anyway, I have to go home, I'll see you later"

As Kakashi left he heard Gai practicing ninjutsu again. Kakashi had to give it to him, he was determined and stubborn, but that'll be helpful later when he realizes that he has to focus on taijutsu. It wasn't his problem anyway.


	3. I Can Do Taijutsu Despite My Size!

Days have passed and Kakashi was soon known to be the prodigy among them. He never got anything but a perfect score and he already perfected the jutsu required to graduate. At this rate he'll graduate soon and everybody knew it, and some weren't happy that a four year old was outdoing them.

"Today, we're going to have some fun and hold a taijutsu competition!" Yura sensei announced

"Yes" Gai muttered "I can do this"

"In the first round you need to gain a two point lead" Yura sensei explained "That match ups are long but I assure you they were done randomly, first up we have Asuma and Kayuu"

Both Asuma and the shyest girl in class were soon facing each other.

"I hope you won't hold it against me, Kayuu" Asuma smiled

Kayuu blushed and just shook her head

"Begin!" Yura shouted and it was over before it started. Asuma obviously had talent in the taijutsu area

"Good job, Asuma" Kakashi congratulated once he rejoined them

"Thanks" Asuma smiled "It's about time we saw if you only have brains or if your taijutsu is acceptable"

"Don't worry about me" Kakashi smirked "I may be small but I'm not weak"

"I don't doubt it" Genma laughed

"Gai and Tademo" Yura sensei called

The minute Yura announced that it started Gai charged and delivered a punch which Tademo jumped over and landed back down gracefully, yet Gai was already coming at him with a kick and Tademo was sent flying out of the ring.

"Point, Gai" Yura sensei noted

"Not bad" Kakashi commented

"It is the only thing he can do" Genma scoffed "If he didn't have any talent at all they would've kicked him out a long time ago."

The next round Tademo and Gai clashed punch for punch. Tademo jumped backed and then gathered chakra and jumped out at Gai. Gai jumped upwards and came back down quickly with a kick of his own knocking Tademo onto the ground, hard"

"Winner, Gai" Yura announced

Nobody congratulated him as he sat under a tree again other than Yura sensei.

"Kakashi and Yukon" Tura called

"Be careful he is one of the best" Asuma wanred

"I'll try to take it easy on ya, brat" Yukon smirked

"Don't underestimate me" Kakashi stated with a smirk of his own

_Let's see what you can do in Taijustu, Kakashi, _"Begin"

The minute the words escaped his mouth Kakashi ran full speed at Yukon, not expecting such an attack Kakashi managed to thrust his elbow into Yukon throwing him to the ground earning him a quick point.

"Not bad" Yukon grunted "This time it won't be so easy"

"Begin!"

Yukon ran at Kakashi and they began going head to head for a while until both their punches made contact at the same time. Yukon having the advantage of being stronger was able to send Kakashi off the ring.

"Point, Yukon"

Kakashi got back up quickly "Not bad yourself"

"Don't act tough" Yukon said

"This time you were lucky" Kakashi mocked "This point is mine"

"We'll see about that" Yukon scoffed

"Begin!"

Yukon ran at Kakashi who caught his punch and jumped upwards and over him. Yukon was too slow to turn around and Kakashi managed to kick him upwards, jump above him again and deliver a kick to the head sending him spiraling down, then landed gracefully on his two feet

"Winner, Kakashi" Yura announced

Everybody was shocked, Yukon, the best Taijutsu user in class, was beat by someone half his size.

"Yes!" Genma cheered

The battles continued and the semi finals were up. The people left in the competition were Genma, Asuma Gai and Kakashi. It was Genma VS Asuma first, then Gai VS Kakashi. The semi finals were now three points instead of one yet the boys still had energy.

After a grueling and even match, Genma won in the end by using Asuma as a leverage to jump then deliver a punch whilst coming down.

"Genma!" the girls cheered and the boys were patting him on the back

"Gai and Kakashi" Yura announced

"I have to beat him" thought Gai "If I do people will acknowledge me"

"He's tough" Kakashi thought "I won't take any chances, I'll finish it quickly"

As Gai came running towards him, Kakashi patiently waited, reading all of Gai's move. He didn't bother block them and simply dodged looking for an opening. Gai's stomach was soon vulnerable and Kakashi took the chance to deliver a strong punch right in his gut, causing Gai to double over coughing.

"Point, Kakashi" Yura announced _"He's fighting more cautiously now, and to be able to read his opponent's move and find an opening, this kid is already at a high genin level and can easily make Chunin with the proper guidance. He's defiantly not an ordinary kid._

Gai got up and they faced each other again. This time, when Gai attacked Kakashi waited for the punch he knew was coming, grabbed, then lifted his feet up on Gai's chest and punched back hard knocking him to the ground. Not giving Gai the chance to stand up Kakashi embedded his elbow in his stomach and Gai spit out blood.

"Point" Yura said _"He didn't even flinch when he inflicted that much pain and is standing as if nothing happened, indifferent to everything. This kid was very different when fighting, he already knows that he must cut off all emotions and focuses on his opponent and nothing else, looking for the best way to defeat him"_

"_Amazing!" Genma thought "I don't think I can beat him, he's making Gai look weak, in Taijutsu at least, he is weak in everything else."_

Gai stood back up shakily, breathing hard and glaring at Kakashi

"A ninja must conceal his emotions" Kakashi stated "Your anger will only blind you and make you make more mistakes, making it easier for me to finish you off"

"What did you say?" Gai growled

"Emotions are a ninja's weakness in battle" Kakashi explained "A ninja must be calm in order to fight at his best"

"I'm not going to lose!" Gai shouted as he charged again. Kakashi smirked as Gai ran up to him with numerous punches, looks like he's going to have to learn the hard way what a ninja must become. Kakashi increased his speed again, ran up behind Gai and hit him with a flat chop at his neck making him lose his balance and land with a thud, groaning in pain.

"Are you alright, Gai!" Yura ran over

"He's fine" Kakashi stated "Dad taught me how to control its power to make sure it's not life threatening or make him lose consciousness"

"Kage bunshin" Yura muttered as a clone appeared picking Gai up and taking him to the nurse. _He's dangerous! No kid can be this good! Maybe I shouldn't let Genma fight him…_

"_I can't believe I lost so badly" Gai muttered "Kakashi, how strong are you?"_

He heard the final fight commence outside the window and sat on the ledge to watch. Kakashi had just beat Genma and the score was 2 – 0.

Genma stood up this time waiting for Kakashi to attack. Kakashi didn't hesitate at the gesture and ran up to him, immediately delivering punches and kicks at Genma who did his best to block and dodge. Kakashi managed to his Genma in the face, knocking Genma's defenses down. Then he jumped up grabbing Genma's neck with his legs and flipping Genma on his back.

Genma started to cough as Kakashi stood back up.

"Winner, Kakashi!" he announced as Genma stood back up.

Genma stared at Kakashi and started to make his leave, making sure to nudge Kakashi as he left.

"It's just a match" Kakashi said as Genma started to leave "No need to be sour about it"

"Don't talk to me" Genma muttered as Asuma joined him and everyone left. Gai walked back up to Yura sensei who were still standing there talking. Once he was close enough he could hear their conversation

"I want to graduate" Kakashi stated simply "I'm ready and you know it"

"Just because you won doesn't make you genin material" Gai yelled "I want a rematch"

"I don't want to fight anyone" Kakashi said stoically

"Hey there, Gai" his dad, the head of the academy, greeted when he saw him "What happened?" he asked when he saw Gai bruised and battered

"We had a taijutsu match" Gai replied smiling "I was in the semi finals"

Gai's dad chuckled "Good for you"

"Jiro san" Kakashi bowed and the stood back up, determination in his eyes "I want to take the final test and graduate

"Oh really" Jiro smiled "Is he ready, Yura sensei?"

"You can't be serious?" Yura exclaimed "He's only four"

"It's already been discussed as he expected the boy to finish quickly, his father already approves" Jiro said "Besides he was ready after his father's training, this is just for formalities. And since you're objecting only due to his age, I believe you think he is ready"

_He projected chunin skills at some point, intellectually speaking and I'm pretty sure he still knows more than what I've seen. Also he managed to display the propor behavior of a ninja in battle, although it is freaky on a four year old. Nonetheless, he would lie if he said Kakashi wasn't ready._

"He's ready" Yura nodded a proud smile bearing his face

"It's decided then," Jiro smiled "Tomorrow you'll take the test, I wish you the best of luck, Kakashi."

"You're kidding right?" Gai asked in disbelief

Kakashi ignored him and began walking away "I will pass"


	4. A Rivalry is Born

The next day everybody was wondering where Kakashi was, Gai knew but didn't say anything. The day dragged on slowly and the bell finally rang. As everybody went outside they ofund Kakashi standing by the gate.

Gai wanted to go up to him but saw no reason to. Genma was the first one over there and Gai sensed trouble considering how Genma acted yesterday.

However to Gai's shock, Genma smiled

"Hey there, Kashi" he greeted "I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday, I was just upset and it was childish, let's put this behind us"

"Don't worry it's fine" Kakashi smiled

"Where were you anyhow?" Asuma asked

At this a frown settled on Kakashi's face and he took a deep breath. He started fishing for something in his white pants and took out a headband "I'm a genin now" he stated with hint of pride, sorrow and worry a smile evident on his face

"No way!" Asuma's eyes widened

Genma, on the other hand, smiled and riffled Kakashi's hair "Looks like I need to work extra hard to catch up"

"Huh?" Kakashi wasn't expecting this

"I'm not going to let you get a big lead," Genma smiled "Just you wait"

Kakashi smiled widely "We'll still see each other, right?"

"You know where I live" Genma nodded "And perhaps we'll train together once I'm genin too"

"Let's go, Kakahsi" a blonde man called from the gate before Kakashi could answer

"Konoha's Yellow Flash!" most of the kids including Gai muttered

"Hai, sensei" Kakashi called out and ran up to him waving a hand in the air as he left

"Good luck, Kakashi" Genma called back.

Everybody in class afterwards was restless. Yura noted this and realized that getting them to calm down was pointless so he took them outside to run.

After the day was up, Gai started to head home

"_He's a genin" he muttered his thoughts "He's only five, I'm eight and yet I'm still in the academy. Damn it!"_

It's been months since Kakashi graduated and everything went back to normal, as if Kakashi was simply a passing wind. Gai was in his final year at the academy and the Hokage agreed to let him graduate with his Taijutsu skills only, if he proves them to be above average for a kid his age. He was working everyday to become stronger.

After school left Gai didn't feel like heading home or training so he walked aimlessly around Konoha. He felt that a one day break is not going to hurt

"I need to get stronger" Gai curled his hands in fists and he soon found himself on the same hill in which he first found Kakashi and the memories came rushing back

_FLASHBACK_

"Oi! You're sitting in my place" a voice laced with energy said….

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you" and he stuck out his hand…..

"It's the answer" Kakashi stated "8.32 seconds"…..

Kakashi braced himself and focused as the kid approached kicking the ball towards the left corner of the net. Kakashi concentrated chakra to his feet and jumped grabbing the ball and landing gracefully on his feet…

"You're doing it wrong" Kakashi stated as he revealed himself "You're wasting too much chakra and that is causing your jutsu to be unstable"….

"And I told you I read of some ninja who only do taijutsu" Kakashi retorted "I think I proved to you that I can read"…

"I'll try to take it easy on ya, brat" Yukon smirked , "Don't underestimate me" Kakashi stated with a smirk of his own …

Kakashi increased his speed again, ran up behind Gai and hit him with a flat chop at his neck making him lose his balance and land with a thud, groaning in pain….

"I can't believe I lost so badly" Gai muttered "Kakashi, how strong are you?"…

He started fishing for something in his white pants and took out a headband "I'm a genin now"….

Gai sighed and sat down. _"He was right," Gai thought "Taijutsu is my thing"_

"Oi, you're sitting in my place" Gai whipped his head around at the familiar high pitched voice and found Kakashi smirking at him

"What are you doing here?" Gai asked

"I come here to escape and think" Kakashi replied as he joined him "How's everything?"

"I'm going to graduate if I can prove my Taijutsu is at a higher level than average" Gai replied excited "What's with you?"

"I'm training for the upcoming Chunin Exams" Kakashi said with pride and pointed at the Hokage Monument "One day I'm going to become a legend known in all the five nations, watch me! I'm going to overcome my father's shadow and people will start respecting me for who I am not for who my father is. I'm going to work hard to make it happen. That's my dream!"

Gai stared at Kakashi in shock, there was such determination in his voice and Gai had the feeling that nothing will be able to shake him from his dream of becoming a legend.

That's when Gai realized that nothing can be achieved without hard work. Gai was not going to let a shrimp keep beating him like this, he was going to prove his worth as well, and he's going to become an elite ninja to show everyone that he is strong.

Gai become conscious of the fact that Kakashi was always pushing him, watching his back. He always told him to focus on Taijutsu and that's what made him arrive at the point in which he has a chance of graduating. It was Kakahsi that pushed him to train in Taijutsu, if he just listened sooner. Well he wasn't going to be under Kakashi's shadow, as he stated, next time, Kakashi will be the one receiving help from Gai, he won't always be the powerless and idiotic one.

"Will you better work fast" Gai stood up, voice shaking, his mind made up "Once I become a genin, I'm going to be your rival. And one day, I will surpass you!" He held out his hand and was waiting for Kakashi to shake it

"I'm probably going to regret this for reasons I'd rather not say" Kakashi muttered "But I'm going to hold you onto that"

"You better be prepared for my flames of youth" Gai yelled, now that he finally had a passion, something to motivate him to work hard, Gai finally understood his father's optimistic way of talking. He was going to adopt his father's work ethic and build himself up.

The idea made Gai smile and as he saw Kakashi leave, he knew that nothing will shake him from his dream as well.

DONE! Don't forget to review and check out my other stories!


End file.
